The Lost Boy
by kiku-dii
Summary: Arthur was Kiku's only friend. They were always happy together, even if they had their problems.But one day, everything changes. Arthur ran away, forcing Kiku to lock his self from the outside world. Two years later, Kiku is detirmened to find Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**I had to do this when I watched the video! This will be a multi chappie fic~ I'm thinking should I make short chapters but fast updates… or the other way around? Anyways, on to the story.**

~oOo~

"_What's wrong?" A young blond with bushy eyebrows bended over to look at the crying boy's face._

_The boy sniffed and looked up. He wiped at his flushed and tearstreamed face. He did not know the other boy, but he has the same uniform as him,and he needed someone to talk to at the moment. Taking a shuddering breath, he began._

"_I-I'm running away!" he choked out. The blond frowned at the boy with the raven-black hair. Running away? He put an arm around him. _

"_Of course your not. What about your parents and friends?" he said. The boy shook his head. "They… they won't care. And I don't have friends." He sobbed out. _

_The blond wrapped his arms around the crying kid. Getting up, he also helped the boy up. _

"_Well, even if you don't think they do, they love you more than you think." The crying boy sniffed. _

"_Anyways, you have a friend now. I'll be the one to make you happy" The boy took hold of his hand. Wiping the crying boys tears, he gave a sad smile. _

"_Don't cry, you have a pretty face, it'd be better if you smile. What's your name?" he asked._

_The kid blushed when the boy took a hold of his hand. He turned a shade darker when the other boy said that. "Ah, my-my name is Kiku Honda! I'm-I'm nine and a half!" He studdered out. _

_The boy smiled at Kiku, causing him to look away. The boy's emerald eyes widened, then he grinned, "Oh my, I thought you were younger! And I'm eleven! So cute!" he cooed and pinched Kiku's cheeks a little. Kiku smiled a little. People always said that around him, so he was used to all the cheek-pinching and complements. The blond smiled and took a step back. "Now there's a smile!" he said and acted like he had a camera. "Cheese~" Kiku wiped his tears and smiled at the "camera" The boy went back to his side to take a hold of his hand. _

"_By the way, my name is…"_

~oOo~

Kiku awoke from the dream he had. He wiped some sweat from his forehead. "that same dream again…" he muttered to his self. Fixing the bed, he looked at an old picture of him and that boy.

Sunlight shone brightly through the windows of the hotel. After he took a shower, Kiku packed all the things he needed, and got his self dressed. "I guess he's not in this town…" he said out loud to nobody in particular. Putting his bag on his shoulder, he lightly smiled at the photo and placed it on his pocket. Before leaving, he looked out the window. His eyes were looking at the streets, searching for someone he knew dearly.

He sighed. "I'll find you, Arthur Kirkland."

**le gasp! And so the story begins! This is the prolouge, so of course you'll be confused. THIS MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! But if it does not, I baked you a pie. Review! I wanna see what you guys think of this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. This is the *kinda* first chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

Kiku kicked a nearby stone. He looked between a building and saw a small black cat. The kitten looked at Kiku with it's big eyes, meowing. Kiku bended down and started to softly pet it. It had a weird curl sticking out of it and had some patches of brown hair.

_Kiku took a step back, his bottom lip quivering. Yao looked at his brother sadly, trying to show that he was also feeling the same. _

"_But…Th-that can't be true!" he cried out, lifting his hand to show his pendant. "We promised!" his tears fell._

_Yao shoulders slumped. It hurt to see his brother like that. He took a step forward. "Kiku… things like that happen. Promises can't always be trusted."_

_Kiku wiped at his face with his sleeves. "No…" he whimpered. Yao took a hold of Kiku's both hands. _

"_I'm sorry, but Arthur is …_

Kiku sadly smiled at the cat.

"Do you know where Arthur is?" he quietly asked. The kitten perked its head up. "Meow!" it yelled out and started to bite Kiku's jeans.

Kiku stared at the kitten's strange behavior before realizing. It was not trying to play, it was pulling him somewhere. The kitten tried to pull Kiku, but it was too small to do so.

Kiku stood up, pointing at his self. " Do you wish to me follow you?" he asked, wondering if he gone crazy, talking to a cat.

The cat meowed again and began to set off. Kiku followed the cat, thinking where it was leading him to. The cat crawled under a fence, then looking back as if saying,' Come on!' Kiku frowned.

"You want me to jump over?" Kiku asked. The cat meowed. "This isn't a good idea..." he murmured, looking around for anyone, then tossing his bag to the other side.

He got a tight grip, lifting his self up, then climbing the rest way. He then jumped the other side, falling on his backside. He groaned, rubbing his shoulders. The kitten meowed and started to lick Kiku's cheek. Kiku smiled and got up. "I'm okay." He told the cat.

He heard a roar and looked up. The cat kept on circling his legs, running as if saying, 'come on come on come on come on!'

He felt a drop of water on his nose. Another roar of thunder was heard.

The cat started to run randomly somewhere. Kiku noticed it and started to chase it. "Wait!" he yelled, chasing it to an old warehouse.

Once inside, he couldn't find the cat. He looked around and sighed. He wanted to go to the nearest motel and sleep there, like how he usually does, but it was raining to hard. He found a cozy spot and went to his bag.

Putting on an extra sweater, he pulled out some snacks that he ate when he was usually hungry. Yao was kind enough to put money in his bankcard every week ever since he left .He always tried to not waste much, he needed to save some emergency money.

He pulled out a granola bar and started to nibble at the edges; he was now very hungry anyways. Finishing it, he took out his water and started to drink.

"Ve~ Meow!"

Kiku jumped up to see the cat that leaded him here. "Oh. There you are." He murmured and started to pet the purring cat. He noticed the cat's fur was lighter than the one that took him there. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the cat with the darker fur.

The cat who Kiku was petting skipped over to his brother. "Ve ve vee~" it meowed at it's brother and nuzzled to him, who looked away and started to kick him with his hind legs. Kiku tilted his head at the strange duo. He then giggled when they both went to his sides and nuzzled with him. Petting both, he thought for a second.

"I should name you guys" he told the cats. He looked at the one that kept on saying 've~'

"How about…Piko?" The cat gave him a pleading look and shook it's head. "Oh. I guess not. "How about you?" he turned his attention to the cat with the darker patch of hair.

"Nanai? I think it's a cute na- ouch!" The cat bit him right away when he heard his potential name. He sighed. "I guess you two don't want names…"

Kiku shot up. "How about Kiki and Kuro? Ouch!" The cat bit them again.

"Their names are Feli and Lovi" said a unfamiliar voice.

Feli and Lovi got up and ran to the person that just came. "Oh." Kiku murmured.

The brunet sat down near Kiku and offered his hand. "I'm Heracles, and you?" Kiku shook his hand. "Kiku Honda."

Heracles looked around the warehouse. "So what brings you here?" he slowly said. Kiku smiled lightly at the odd behavior. "Oh, I'm just staying the night here, but I'm curious, why are you here?" he asked. Heracles frowned a bit "Why am I here?" he murmured, and then his eyebrows rose.

"I live here." He said. Kiku blinked. "Live here?" he repeated. Heracles thought for a second before answering.

"Yep, if I'm right, it means I remember, if I'm wrong, it means I forgot." He said. Kiku tilted his head to the side. "Umm, okay?"

"Ve~ Meow!" Feli nuzzled onto Kiku's thigh. Kiku petted the cat.

"So, out of all places, why do you take shelter here?" Heracles asked. Kiku smiled. "I don't live in this area, in fact, I live far away. I didn't see a nearby hotel, or motel, either." He explained. Heracles nodded. "This town is a little… deserted. But the city is near. Do you want me to write down directions for you?" Heracles offered. Kiku shook his head. "Or how about what train to take?" Kiku shook his head again. Heracles got confused. "Um…"

"It's okay. I walk." Kiku said. Heracles frowned. "It's too far to walk there in a short amount of time." He said. Kiku giggled. "I'm not a tourist or anything, I'm just looking for someone." Heracles frowned again. "I'm confused now." Kiku smiled, his eyes casting down to the floor as if he was remembering something. Sighing, he started to explain.

"You see, when I was nine, I tried running away from home. But a boy stopped me. Years passed by and we turned out as best friends. Of course, we had our problems, but that never stopped us." Heracles nodded, noticing how Kiku looked lost when he talked about the boy.

"He was going through a lot of stuff, so he ran-away from home. That… that was too much for me, so I locked myself in my room and did not get out." He explained.

"Of course every day there was food at my door. But those two years were a big blur. I sometimes spended the day crying, I also closed the shades and isolated myself from any outside activities. I used the textbooks to teach myself, and before I knew it, two years passed." Kiku gripped the pendant around his neck.

"They told me… he died. I did not really believed them, still, without him castled me into isolation. But one day, I woke up and started packing the things I needed to leave. I don't know, but I'm convinced he is still alive. So I ran away from home, just like him, looking for him ever since." He finished.

Heracles shook his head. "How do you know that he did not die, just ran away?" he asked. Kiku opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. "It's more of a personal answer." He said quietly. Heracles slowly nodded. Kiku pulled a blanket from his bag and layed it down.

Another roar of thunder came from the sky and then it seemed to be raining even harder. Kiku layed down. "And why do you live here, if I may ask." He told Heracles.

Heracles looked hard at the roof, if trying to remember. "It's hard to remember these things, but I got in a car crash. No real physical damage, but someone I know died in that crash. I… just don't know who." Kiku listenened quietly.

"My head got hit. I think on the dashboard." Heracles frowned and felt his forehead.

"Next thing I knew, I was on a white room, people I don't know around me, calling my name and telling me how much they missed me. I was apparently out for a long time…"

"But I didn't remember anything before the crash, or why was I there. And I soon started forgetting things. Little things first, like where I left my keys, or when I had to pay the rent. But then it got bigger. Names of my family, where did I even work at?"

"One day I would talk to a good friend, then the next day, I… wouldn't know who it was. Forgetting all the important things, I decided to stay here. It's much better than all of the people getting angry at me. And I never forget all of the cat's names here!" Heracles finished.

"I love it here! I can do anything! Sleep all I want! Pet cats! It's my own very place!" He exclaimed. Kiku smiled. He truly felt happy for Heracles. "That's good." He yawned. He rested his head on his arm (sadly, he couldn't pack pillows) and closed his eyes.

"Say, do you by chance know anyone with the name of Arthur Kirkland?" He asked.

Heracles was quiet before muttering no.

_I wonder where you are now…_ Kiku thought then closed his eyes a second time, this time truly falling asleep.

**Sorry for the long wait! **

**UnifiedNations: I was thinking of a happy ending too! (Now if only how…) AND IT'S PIE FLAVOR!**

**erihan: Waa, sorry if it was too little ^^ I usually just write until I think it's enough.**

**ivyterasu: Aww! Thanks for reviewing! Brighten ups my day!**

**Stray Flower: I think I have too much imagination. Seriously! I made a chapter of a Asakiku Vampire fic, then abandoned it completely! DX Well, that was long ago, gotta keep writing ^^ And you could find the vid online. Just type Asakiku on youtube (yep, I was that bored)**

**Selinawen: Really? You did? That's awesome! And yep, it was. This story is basically what happened while Kiku was looking for Arthur, but I'm changing a lot of things. (hint hint: something with Arthur changes) ^^ Hope you enjoyed this! **


End file.
